Changing History
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Barty changes things. Is it for the best or is it for the worse? Depends on the point of view.


**Title:** Changing History  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Regulus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,585  
 **Summary:** Barty changes things. Is it for the best or is it for the worse? Depends on the point of view.

 **Notes:**

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Practice Round - Beater 1 - Task - Back to the Future - **Prompts:** 3\. [colour] Crimson, 6. [word] Bitter, 17. [character] Regulus Black

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ancient Runes - Task 2 - Write about a long-time wish coming true.

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition:** Kano - Write about a Slytherin.

 **Alphabet Competition:** Prompt - Cheering

 **Punch a Bunch challenge:** Prompt - fireplace

 **Colors of the Rainbow Competition:** Purple - Prompt 1 - Write about about a family of the Sacred 28

* * *

Barty hadn't planned to go this far back into the future. His plan, no matter how disorganized it had been, was to go back to the time when the Boy-Who-Lived was still a baby, before the Potters' deaths. He had hoped to find a way to execute Harry Potter before his Lord could attempt to, and that would have prevented his Lord from losing his body and therefore, losing so much precious time.

But, he had unfortunately miscalculated. Instead of being back in 1981, he was back in 1978. He would be sixteen during this year.

Barty wasn't sure what he should do. It was risky because if he saw his past self, paradoxes could happen. He wasn't sure what the exact consequences would be, but they couldn't be good, right?

Still, he couldn't help himself, and found himself in Diagon Alley. Hopefully, no one would recognize him as a Crouch. He certainly didn't look that much like his father. He walked around aimlessly as he tried to figure out what to do.

After a few minutes of walking, he took a stumbling stop when he came upon a certain figure.

He fondly remembered the crimson robes, as they had been his favorite on that particular person. He couldn't help himself as he walked forward. He hadn't seen the other Slytherin in so many years, and his heart clenched as he remembered what was coming to the unsuspecting man in less than a year. "Regulus?"

Regulus Black looked away from the store window and furrowed his brow as he looked at the one who called his name. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

Barty felt something twist inside of him. "I guess it's too much to hope you'd know me," he remarked, bitterness evident in his voice.

He knew that was unfair of him. In his mind, he had hoped no one would recognize him due to the complications it would raise, so he had no reason to be angry at Regulus for doing exactly that—not remembering. Still, he always hoped they had a special connection, and if Regulus had known who he was, it would have proved that connection true and not simply imagined in Barty's head.

Suddenly, he decided he didn't care about possible ramifications of his actions. He had already been planning to change the past by killing Harry Potter before he became a real threat. Who cared about other changes he might make?

After all, he was standing in front of a man that would soon be dead. A man who had died without knowing the depth of Barty's feelings, because Barty had been too much of a coward to tell him. He had been so sure that Regulus would reject him, so he had allowed his fear to rule him.

Not this time. This time, Regulus would know how Barty felt, and if Regulus was disgusted, at least Barty would soon be back in his own time.

Barty took a deep, steadying breath. "Reg, it's me."

Regulus' eyes widened. "Only one person has ever called me Reg." He paused, his eyes studying Barty's face with quiet intensity. "Barty? How?"

Barty shrugged. "Time travel."

Regulus blinked. "You're trying to change something."

"I was only planning to change one thing, but now I want to do something else as well."

"What?"

"I want to tell you something that I didn't have the courage to tell you when I was only a kid. Not telling you is something I've regretted for a while."

"If you regretted it, why not tell me when we were older?"

Barty looked away without answering, and his silence was answer enough.

"I'm dead."

Barty swallowed down the bile at the word 'dead.' It was a word he absolutely loathed, especially in relation to Regulus. "Reg, I love you. I loved you when I was a Hogwarts student, and I never stopped loving you. Not even after you..." He trailed off, unable to say it.

Regulus finished the sentence, though:"...after I died. I'm guessing I've been dead for many years?"

Barty didn't answer. He just repeated himself. "I love you. I wish I told you when I was younger. I'm not sure anything would have changed, but at least I would have known where I stood with you."

Regulus smiled softly. "It's been a longtime wish of mine to hear you say you love me."

"Really?" Barty asked incredulously, even while something within him cheered at the notion.

"Really," Regulus answered.

"Now what?" Barty asked. He never thought anything would come out of his admission, and now he didn't know what to do.

Regulus took a step back. "Thank you for telling me."

And Barty watched him hurry away. He wondered about what Regulus was planning to do with his newfound knowledge.

* * *

Regulus raced to The Three Broomsticks, where he was meeting Barty. The younger Barty. The Barty that was his age.

He never thought the other Slytherin would ever be interested in him. After all, Regulus had seen how many people, both male and female, looked at Barty. Regulus didn't think he could beat out the competition, but Barty's future self just told him differently.

He wasn't going to pretend he didn't have that knowledge. After all, he died sometime in the future. What did he have to lose by changing the course of history? His life? Regulus inelegantly scoffed at the ironic thought and ignored the strange looks (Blacks weren't supposed to do something as plebeian as scoff, after all).

When he entered the pub, he immediately saw Barty near the fireplace. He walked with a quick stride and when Barty looked up, Regulus didn't hesitate. "I love you."

Barty's eyes widened. "You do?"

Regulus nodded. "Don't tell me how I know, but I know you feel the same way, and I don't want to waste any more time."

Barty stood up. "I never thought I'd ever hear those words from your mouth directed at me."

"And I'm still waiting to hear them back from your mouth." Regulus had already heard it from the other Barty, but he wanted to hear those precious words from his Barty as well.

The blond smiled, and the expression softened his whole face. "I love you, too. Now what?" he asked, unknowingly parroting his older self.

Regulus wrapped his arms around Barty's neck. "Now we be together. Forever. Wherever you go, I go. We're a team. For eternity. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Barty rasped.

Paying no attention anyone else—who cared if they had an audience?—they kissed for the first time, and it was the most perfect kiss ever.

Regulus had begun to have doubts about the Dark Lord and had been researching something called a Horcrux, with the plans to betray him and hopefully help bring him down. But not anymore. If he betrayed the Dark Lord, he betrayed Barty, and Regulus couldn't do that.

Barty was everything to him, and if he believed in being a Death Eater so much, Regulus would follow his lead.

As long as they were together, Regulus would do anything he had to do for their safety and the longevity of their relationship.

* * *

Thirty-year old Regulus entered the bedroom. He sighed in relief when he spotted his big, luxurious bed. He tiredly sat on it, and then laid down. His closed his eyes as he sunk into the cozy comfort the mattress provided.

Steps alerted him to his lover's presence, and he forced his eyes open. "I don't know about you, Barty, but I'm exhausted."

Barty nodded and came to lay down next to him. "Me too. When our Lord won, I thought we wouldn't have to keep working so hard."

Regulus scowled. "It's hard work keeping all of the Mud-bloods and Blood-traitors in line. Plus, there's still the underground rebellion brewing."

Barty sighed. "You would think that with the so-called Boy-Who-Lived dead, the Light would just give up, but they sure are stubborn, and they refuse to admit defeat."

Regulus turned and stared at the handsome profile next to him. "I know. I just wish we had more time for us." Still laying down, he reached and grabbed Barty's hand in a tight grip. "I miss you."

Barty turned his head to stare at Regulus. "I miss you, too. It seems like the only time we see each other is during Death Eater meetings, raids, and at night, but we're too tired to do anything but fall asleep."

Regulus raised the hand he held for a kiss. "I know. It's a lousy situation, but I don't think our Lord believes in vacation time, no matter how well-deserved it might be."

Barty slowly sat up. "Out of curiosity, how tired are you tonight?"

Regulus forced a smile. "Tired, but I'm pretty sure I can be talked into staying awake if you have plans for the two of us." He waggled his eyebrows playfully as he finished the sentence.

Barty smirked. His fingers went to Regulus' chest that was unfortunately covered by a shirt. "Nothing formal planned, but there is definitely something that I want to do, and it's something we haven't been able to do for almost a month."

Regulus nodded sagely. "It's long overdue."

They eyes met in a heated clash, and then their lips crashed together in a frenzy. Clothes were shed. Considering how long it had been for them, they knew they'd finish quickly. Then hopefully they'd be able to get some sleep before their Lord called them once again.


End file.
